Boys Over Flowers 11
is the eleventh volume of the Japanese manga, Boys Over Flowers. It includes chapters sixty-six through seventy-one, which were originally serialized in Margaret. The volume was published on August 25, 1995 by Shueisha. Viz Media later translated it into English on April 12, 2005. After meeting Teen of Japan shoo-in Ayano Kurimaki, Tsukushi Makino receives encouragement from Tsukasa Domyoji to continue. She is able to pass the first two rounds, mostly due to luck. In the final round, she comes up against Ayano who has returned to Japan for Seinosuke Amakusa. Book description Summary Tsukushi Makino's training for Teen of Japan gets off to a rough start. She starts to feel discouraged after hearing about Ayano Kurimaki, who is a shoo-in to win. In the park after school, Tsukushi runs into Seinosuke Amakusa. He advises her not to enter the contest since his childhood friend will surely win. Ayano coincidentally walks up at that moment. That night, Tsukushi attempts to leave Tsukasa Domyoji's home.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers He convinces her not to leave and comforts her for the rest of the night. Afterwards, Tsukushi's training greatly improves. The day before the contest, she meets Seinosuke who offers to help her pay back her loan. Tsukushi politely declines, feeling that "This is no longer just a matter of money."Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers In the first round, the contestants are tasked with picking out clothes that expresses their individuality. Tsukushi feels lost among the designer clothes until Tsukasa shouts encourage her to continue. Her outfit earns laughs from the audience, but one judge calls it a "stunningly original statement." Tsukushi is then passed to the next round.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers In the dressing room, Sonoko Maekawa criticizes Tsukushi which leads Ayano to stand up for her. Sonoko yells at her, also mentioning Ayano's engagement to Seinosuke. Once Sonoko leaves, Ayano reveals to Tsukushi that she came to Japan to face her head-on. The girls then head into the second round. Their English skills are tested by the judge, Jody Grand, who converses with them over tea.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers During Tsukushi's turn, she stays silent for several minutes before finally saying "Hallo." The conversation goes relatively well for a while, before Mrs. Grand begins to feel faint. She then begins talking too fast for Tsukushi to keep up. Just as Mrs. Grand falls over, Tsukushi shouts "pale" and catches her. The word happens to be what Mrs. Grand was talking about. She is impressed and ends up passing Tsukushi and Ayano to the final round.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers The two finalists are given a fifteen minute break, during which they meet Seinosuke backstage. Ayano becomes emotional when she reminds him of his promise to marry her that he made when they were children. Seeing how hurt Ayano is, Tsukushi promises to give Seinosuke her answer after the contest.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 66': Tsukushi Makino becomes discouraged about Teen of Japan, after meeting Ayano Kurimaki. It was published on January 5, 1995.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 67': released in Margaret No.5 in February 1995. Thanks to Tsukasa Domyoji, Tsukushi starts to progress in her training. *'Chapter 68': the first round of Teen of Japan kicks off on Christmas Eve. The chapter was released on February 20, 1995. *'Chapter 69': Tsukushi even surprises herself when she makes it to the second round. It was published in Margaret in March 1995. *'Chapter 70': judge Jody Grand tests Tsukushi's English ability in the second round. The chapter was published on March 20, 1995. *'Chapter 71': released in Margaret's April 1995 issue. A group of children will determine the winner of Teen of Japan. *'Side-columns': after greeting the readers, Kamio discusses meeting Yuki Uchida and the actors who played the F4 in the 1995 ''Hana Yori Dango'' film. Editions *'France': Glénat published it as Hana Yori Dango Tome 11 on November 17, 2004.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-11-9782723446990 (French) *'South Korea': on November 30, 1997, it was published in Korean under the title, 꽃보다 남자.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65828 (Korean) *'Spain': it was released by Planeta Comics in Spanish on January 11, 2007.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-1137/56402 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': Tong Li Comics had it translated into Chinese and released on March 10, 1997.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50211 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': it was published as Con Nhà Giàu 11 by Kim Dong on December 2, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-11 (Vietnamese) Hana-France11.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK11.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean11.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain11.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan11.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam11.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam11.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *The illustration used for the cover was first used on the cover of Margaret No.14 in June 1995.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 7 It was republished in the seventh volume of the series' complete edition. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-11/product/251 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 11 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591167477/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 11 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-11/digital-comic/115870 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 11 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes